13 - The Warning of the Valar
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Evil comes to Numenor - and the Nine return to Middle Earth
1. Chapter 1

1900

Ever since the days of Tar-Surion, most of the young men of Numenor had competed in sports. First horseback riding, later weapons use. This had taken the enemy by surprise, as he did not expect the peace loving Seapeople to be mastering these skills when Tar-Minastir landed in Eriador.

Atanamir had return from several years in Middle Earth for his one hundred years birthday. The King held a party for his son, and many people from came to congratulate his son, including Murazor. Atanamir approached Murazor; "You have been here for thirty years now, have you learn all our customs?"

"I believe so;" Murazor answered.

"-and seen most of our island?" Atanamir continued.

"I have only been in Armenelos;" Murazor answered.

Atanamir laughed; "we will have to do something about this. Do you like to compete in sports?"

"Sports?" Murazor asked.

Atanamir gave examples; "running, swimming, wrestling, riding, archery…"

Murazor believed himself to be strong and an excellent rider and archer. He answered; "yes! However I cannot swim."

"Excellent! I will take you there for the next competition;" Atanamir said.

They rode south of the capital to where the young men were gathered. The men was currently engaged in wrestling.

After watching for a while, Atanamir asked if Murazor would like to participate. "These men are younger than you, and a lot younger than me, we ought to be stronger than them;" he said with a smile.

Murazor accepted the challenge, and prepared to wrestle one of the young men. Full of confidence Murazor attacked the man, but the Numenorean was fast and strong, and quickly threw Murazor to the ground. Murazor got up, but the same scenario was repeated. After Murazor was forced to the ground five times Atanamir said; "I am sorry, but this is now considered a loss, as we fight only nine rounds."

Murazor got up. He looked at his opponent, and said; "Maybe I did not fight a random opponent, but the best of you."

Atanamir said; "I think not." He walked to the young man and asked him if he was fit for another round.

Atanamir wrestled the young man a lot longer than Murazor, and eventually he became tired and Atanamir could win by forcing him to the ground.

Murazor said; "I am impressed by your strength!"

Atanamir said; "I have been practicing this since I was young. There are other sports in which I believe you will do much better."

Murazor and Atanamir stayed with the young men the entire day and competed with them. Murazor expected to be better at other disciplines like hitting a target with a bow and arrow from horseback, but he came last in most disciplines, and as the day passed, it was clear he was the weakest of them all.

Atanamir said; "After a day of sports, we feast and drink wine. The men have asked us to stay with them.

Murazor answered; "You do that! However I wish to return to Armenelos."

Atanamir smiled; "then perhaps another time, but if you have business home, so it must be. However before we depart you shall receive this."

He handed forward a bough with red flowers.

"What is it?" Murazor asked.

"A Nessamelda bough;" Atanamir answered. "I am surprised you did not know this. It is named after Nessa, the youngest Vala. One of the objectives of our sport is to have her speed and agility. The flowers can be dried and use to take away our current smell if mixed with water and put on your body. It is custom for all who begin training here to receive one from his master."

Murazor took it without speaking.

I wish you luck on your journey!" Atanamir then said.

Murazor left and returned home. He was very tired and the defeats had made him in a poor mode. He looked up at the King House on the mountainside. There were lights everywhere. It looked like a peaceful and beautiful place to be.

A few days after Murazor went to the King and asked for permission to travel around Numenor.

The king said; "you do not need my permission to do that. Our Island is rich on food and people will share with travelers. However, I will write you a letter that shows you are in the most trusted service of the King. It will allow you to stay everywhere and command anyone even the Earls that live at our capes. Only if you contradict another standing order of the King, you will be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

1939

Murazor had travelled around Numenor for many years. He came to the west of Numenor and saw the tower of Oromet.

There were two unarmed guards at the tower. They were eating and did not pay much attention to the stranger.

"I wish to enter this tower;" Murazor said.

The men laughed; "You cannot," they said.

Murazor was self-confident he brought forward the letter from the King for the men to read.

"I carry this pass signed by our King;" he said.

The men stopped laughing. One of them got up and read the letter.

When finish he said; "I understand the letter you carry and it will undoubtedly open doors for you, but not here; we have orders that supersede this."

"I had no problems at the tower at Sorontil, what secret do you guard that will not let anyone enter?"

The guard answered; "I cannot tell; only the King can."

Murazor had to leave; he headed south towards Eldalonde in Nisimaldar. There he saw the fragrant trees of Numenor: Oiolaire, Lairelosse, Nessamelda, Vardarianna, Taniquelasse, Yavannamire and of course Malinorne.

He asked the local inhabitants of Eldalonde about the dried flowers of Nessamelda. Even though the flowers could be used for perfume, none of them had ever heard of them being used by men that competed in sports.

In Hyarnustar, he settled at the end of the cape for several years. He learned the secret of growing wine, and turning grapes into drinkable wine. Murazor felt better in Hyarnustar. He heard the stories about Avathar, a land to the southwest further than Aman, that no Eldar nor Numenorean had ever visited; and that even though it was connected to Valinor by land, it lay in darkness.

Murazor became fun of the Numenorean wines, and they seemed to stick to him more than other Numenoreans.

After travelling almost forty years, Murazor was a fully-grown man, even though he in height was a bit lower than most Numenorean men, and especially those of Elros blood. He decided to return to the capital, where he met the King in the Throne Room.

The King asked him where he had been all these years.

Murazor said; "I have travelled all of Numenor, but found nothing I could not find in Middle Earth and of the same quality, except the wine of Hyarnustar. It is true Numenor is beautiful, but I was not looking for beauty."

The king said; "Numenor is as it is. Although you are the only Middle Earth born human to come here, every Numenorean is free to leave. I never promised you more than a life in Numenor, Murazor. I gave you all privileges, I do not know what more to give you."

Murazor answered with a question; "What is in the Tower of Oromet father?"

Ciryatan answered; "Something I once swore to keep from going to Middle Earth, and I will keep that promise."

Murazor understood he would not get his father to tell him more.

Soon Atanamir returned from one of his many travels to Middle Earth. He had created many settlements in the bay of Belfalas as far south as the mouth of river Harnen.

To Murazor, he said; "Why do you not come with me? You are familiar with Middle Earth by birth. Even though this is a secret for most. I could make good use of you. And there you will be among the strongest."

Murazor said; "I see in you a proud person, a person that will allow no one to let him come second. However, you misjudge me, Atanamir, and the future will prove me right. I will go my own ways. At the end I will live longer and travel longer that you."

Atanamir laughed! "I will look forward to this. Do challenge me anytime you like!"

Murazor kept a friendly face and said; "I do not need to challenge you. In due time you will know I have won."

Atanamir did not bother to answer his half-brother. He felt Murazors words were pure Middle Earth bragging.

Murazor left Armenelos again as soon as he could. He often travelled to Sorontil and learned about the stars so that one day he would be able to navigate back to Middle Earth. However, he could not find peace anywhere. In Middle Earth, he had seen suffering and decease, but there were no such things in Numenor, everybody seemed content with their life.

He never travelled to Armenelos, and he never found friends among the Numenoreans. He found it difficult to approach both men and women, as he felt inferior to them.


	3. Chapter 3

1981

The King Courtyard was decorated like never before. There were colored lamps hanging everywhere even from the branches of Nimloth and music filled the air. It was the engagement for Atanamir.

Murazor participated with most of the peers of Numenor, but unlike others he did not enjoy himself; He envied Atanamir and felt only comfort in the wine that was served.

Atanamir youngest sister spoke to Murazor; "Maybe during your travels you have found a woman, who you want to spend the rest of your life with? She asked.

Murazor answered; "I have not! Maybe I need to travel with your family to Middle Earth. There I have heard it is easier to fall in love. Some people says that in Middle Earth it is possible to fall in love more than once."

He looked at his half-sister, knowing that she knew his origin. She quickly said; "That is why I do not go there!" and left him.

Atanamir gave a speech about the wonderful future of Numenor and how it would affect Middle Earth. He ended by saying; "everything you see here will be brought to Middle Earth. We start with the White Tower and from there Numenor will spread."

The King added; "The tower will be finished a few years. As soon as my heir has produced his heir, we will return to Middle Earth and hold a feast for the people there, which they will remember for ages."

In Middle Earth, a ship was sailing towards Vinyalonde. Cirdan and Elrond was on board.

Vinyalonde was deserted and the town and shipyard lay in ruins.

Elrond said; "This is not the work of Sauron. The Numenoreans left this place intentionally."

Cirdan said; "They have turned towards the south after the fall of Tharbad. To places where the Eldar will not come."

Elrond asked; "Will you go further?"

Cirdan said; "We will travel as far as Ras Morthil. Further south we will find only Avari."

The ship sailed southward and reached Tatyalonde by the White River. There they found the Numenoreans as productive as they once were at Vinyalonde.

Cirdan asked to be presented to the master of Tatyalonde, and soon a Numenoreans came to him.

Cirdan said; "It has been a long time since we have had the pleasure of a visit from the people of Numenor. These days there hardly comes a ship from Numenor to Lindon anymore. I have sailed here to see you superiors."

One of the Numenoreans there said; "Most of them are in Numenor to celebrate the betrothal of the King heir."

Cirdan said; "I have a message to your King, please see that he gets it. We do not want you to fell any more trees in Eriador. There was a time when a squirrel could go from tree to tree from the very south to the cold north. The dark lord burned most of the tree but if you fell the rest the will soon be gone, and Eriador will be changed forever."

Another Numenorean said; "What concern is it of you what we do in Middle Earth. We saved you from the enemy, and if our endeavors is to the south, why do you care?

Cirdan said; "there were many casualties in the war against Sauron, and one of them were the forests of Eriador. I wish to protect all living."

The ship from Lindon did not anchor at Tatyalonde. Cirdan was determined to return home. Elrond looked at him with pity.

He said; "I see you lose confidence in the Edain?

Cirdan said; "What do you see when you look at them?"

Elrond responded; "I see hope among them. They are misguided by their self-confidence, and we cannot correct them. However, the Edain will live on to form the future of Middle Earth.

Three years after in Armenelos, Atanamir got married, and only two year later, his first son was born.


	4. Chapter 4

1991

Five great ships arrived at Tatyalonde. The harbour there were filled with activities and life. It was Tar-Ciryatan and his eldest son Atanamir that had come to Middle Earth to celebrate that the White Tower was finished.

One of the men stationed there informed the King and his heir about the visit by Cirdan ten years ago.

Atanamir reacted quickly and before the King; "The Eldar seems to have forgotten, who won the war in Eriador."

"It matters not;" the king stated; "Our focus is to the south of here. We shall not interfere in the business of the Eldar; as I expect they will not in our business."

Murazor said; "Maybe they are annoyed not to be invited to this feast?"

Most people laughed over Murazors remark, but the King remained silence.

"We will leave for Angrenost, as soon as possible;" he finally said.

The King and his company travelled to Angrenost.

Atanamir did not say much as the company left Tatyalonde. The King noticed that.

"You are very quiet, son;" he said; "what is on your mind?"

"The Eldar!" Atanamir answered; "they gave us our home, but they also forbid us to visit their own home. At home, they live forever, even if they return here. Because they live longer, they act as our lords, telling us what to do and what not to do."

The King said; "You are wrong son! Their longlivity is not of their own making, and they behave no different from us when meeting the people of Middle Earth. The long lifespan applies to many other creatures, even those of the shadow."

Atanamir said; "Some people believe that there in Middle Earth exist magic that can prolong life!"

Ciryatan answered; "However that magic does not work in Middle Earth. My father wore the Kings relict in Oromet when he died but it did not prolong his life."

Atanamir said with a low voice; "I wish we could live forever!"

Murazor was riding behind the two. He pretended to be uninterested, but he had heard the conversation.

They arrived in the valley where the White Tower stood tall and proud, raising almost six hundred feet in the air.

Angrenost looked impressive. A thousand touches were lit and it could be seen as far as from the White Mountains.

Sauron stood far away at the top of White Mountain. He could see far and understood what was going on to the north.

The feast took many weeks. Afterwards the King received Men from Middle Earth. They came to pay tribute to the King of Numenor. They swore loyalty to Numenor and bowed for Tar-Ciryatan and Atanamir.

Ciryatan took Murazor to the grave of Rosiel. However, they quickly found out they had little to tell each other about her.

Next spring, the king decided to return home. Atanamir stated he wanted to follow him to get back to his family and son. However, Murazor declined to travel back.

"If you want to stay here, I will appoint you to commander of Angrenost;" Tar-Ciryatan said.

Murazor said; "No father, I wish to explore the east of here!"

The King said; "be careful, son; the peace of Numenor has yet to reach these parts of Middle Earth. I will give you an escort of five of my best men.

"You should come with us;" Atanamir said.

"I will follow my own path, Atanamir;" Murazor answered.

Thus, when Ciryatan and Atanamir headed west; Murazor turned east.

Murazor and his companions followed the north side of the White Mountains to the southeast.

One day they camped in a valley among many others. One of the men left them for private business, but he quickly returned screaming of fear.

"A monster is guarding the path leading up the mountains!" He cried.

Murazor and the others started to flee only taking what they could carry, but then Murazor stopped and waited. No one was following them. Murazor slowly walked back. In the forest, he found the stone figure that had scared his companion.

It was a carved stone figure, resembling a small, ugly man.

Murazor said; "I heard about these figures when I was a child. They protected the people living in the mountains from an evil wizard that used to hunt them. We better not disturb them!"

Soon Murazor and his escort continued their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

1992

The five men from Numenor rode south on the western bank of the great river. The met only a few humans on their way, most were fishermen living close to the river.

As they traveled south a great mountain rose to the west. It was the last of the White Mountains. It was steep almost falling vertically. The party looked across the river and saw a rift in the mountains there.

"It is as the two mountain chain would fit together if the river and landscape around it would vanish;" Murazor said.

The found a small village where the river was broad but low and the current weak. The men tried to speak to them, but they could not understand each other. To their surprise, Murazor could speak with them. After he had spoken with the villagers, he said; "These are men of the house of Haladin, they fled Eriador from the wizard of the south to come here. They have agreed to sail us and our horses over the river.

His men was surprised, but they followed him, and all five sailed across the river. The sailors warned them to be careful on the eastern side.

The company followed a small river to the east until the mountains closed in on them and they had the steep rift shaped pass in front of them.

One of the men said; "this must be the place where the King of Numenor drew the enemy eastward. Our forefather came to the pass at the first battle against the enemy.

"I know the story. The mighty king Tar-Aldarion followed the Great King of the Elves. The climbed this pass. They started out before the sun rose and made it to the top just after noon. They were many men to start with, but the rest could not keep up with the two Kings. They turned back and the men below met them with touches. Thus, in less than a day and a night they made it to the top and back. It has been said that no man could repeat what Aldarion did, and he could only do it as he was following the Great King."

Murazor pointed to two of his men, "you will stay here! The rest of us will climb, starting tomorrow morning. At noon, we will decide whether to continue or not. If we continue, we will send the weariest back. You will stay in the valley a week before riding for help if we have not returned.

Next morning the three men left their two comrades and started the climb. The first part of the climb was not difficult but soon the path forward became steep and they had to avoid the small waterfall that would flow together in the river below, but made the rocks slippery and dangerous. At noon, they were only halfway to the top, but Murazor decided to continue. He let the men decide who should turn back, and the oldest, Nestion, was selected. The other three continued their journey to the top, but it was clear they would not make it before the sun set. Murazor hurried the men, and as the sun set the path started to become less steep. The three continued as the darkness came, until Murazor asked them to hold.

"Look!" He said, "The path is slowly leading downwards! We made it! Let us rest."

The men did not bother to eat. They have had lembas bread under the way, and now they just lay down a fell asleep on the soil.

It was morning when they awoke. They were unprepared for the attack that occurred and soon they were all overpowered without getting on their feet. The men realized it was orcs and tried to fight for their life against the much stronger enemy. One of the orcs hit one of the men with a deathly stroke with his mace, and Murazor and his remaining companion gave up fighting. The stood among the silent orcs for a while awaiting their fate, when a dark figure came.

Sauron looked at the dead man and his two prisoners. Then he addressed Murazor. He eyes filled Murazor with fear.

"I am the Kings son!" Murazor shouted. Sauron faced his companion; "Is he?" He asked. However, the man did not answer. Sauron understood that he despite his fear did not know; he returned to Murazor."

"I see no sign of royalty!" He said; "I know the King Heir is named Atanamir! He attended the feast for the White Tower."

"I was there!" Murazor said; "Atanamir is my brother, but I was born in Middle Earth. Only the King and his family know this!"

Sauron looked at him; "You speak the truth I see!" He turned to Murazors companion; "Which makes you obsolete!"

An eye from Sauron was enough; the orcs jumped Murazors companion and killed him.

Sauron took Murazor by the neck and said to him; "come with me!"

Murazor started walking; Sauron was behind him. They walked for hours. Murazor looked back from time to time, Sauron seem untouched by the walk, and even though they were alone, Murazor has no hope of escaping.

Finally, he said; "I cannot walk further. I need to rest!"

Sauron held him; "You will walk!" He took a bottle and forced the content into Murazor. It burned inside him, but made him able to walk further."

Even after the sun set Sauron forced Murazor to walk on. Eventually he collapsed and Sauron let him rest.

Murazor awoke next morning after the sun was up. He looked around and found Sauron standing next to him. Sauron grabbed him and lifted him to his feet; he made him look east.

"Now tell me if this matches your White Tower?" Sauron said.

Murazor got up. There was a big mountain in front of him. He slowly moved to the right so the landscape behind the mountains slowly appeared. Then a tower came into sight. This Tower was not White but Black as the night. It appeared to be twice the size of Angrenost.

"Behold Lugburz!" Sauron said.

Murazor stood in complete silence for a long time. He looked at the Tower. Huge birds seemed to be circling the top.

"What are these?" Murazor asked.

"There are the eagles of Melkor!" Sauron answered.

"Why do you not kill me?" Murazor asked.

Sauron replied; "In his possession, your King has Ni Rings, which his grandmother stole from me. I want these back. If you return them to me, I will promise you to become the mightiest of men. You will be King long after people have forgot Atanamir."

Murazor asked again; "how can that be?"

Sauron said; "because I can give make you live when other dies. You will not grow old under my command. And everything you learn will be added to what you already know."

Murazor said; "But there are in Numenor?"

Sauron said; "return with them and I will keep my promise. But do not put any of them on your fingers."

Murazor said; "and now what?"

Sauron said; "You are free to go. No servant of me will touch you, Murazor of Numenor. Anyway take this for protection!"

Sauron handed Murazor a knife.

Sauron left him and walked towards his tower. Murazor turned back. He found his way to the pass even though he rested a night. The bodies of his friends had gone. He climbed down and slept halfway down again.

When he returned to his camp. His friends were surprised to see him. The asked about his two companion, but he only said they died on the mountain by exhaustion.

"Let us return home;" he ordered.

However, Murazor was slow to return home. He returned to Tatyalonde. He let his companions return home, but stayed four year himself.


	6. Chapter 6

2029

Sauron received a human messenger in the Dark Tower.

"The seapeople is building a harbor at the mouth of Harnen. They are demanding taxes in the name of their king Ciryatan and his son Atanamir from our people living there. Most people obey them but we wish not to. They are still only a few hundred, will you help us drive them back and into the sea?"

"No!" Sauron said; "You covertly surrendered to them once before when they came here armed only with trumpets and banners! Now they are back because you were weak. Grow strong and them maybe I will help you."

The messenger had to leave. The orcs at the tower was surprised by Sauron reaction. Sauron understood their frustration of not going to war.

He said; "let the seapeople torment the people of middle Earth. They deserve it. I feel our time will soon come anyway. –and then they will oppose to becoming slaves of the Seapeople by becoming our subjects.

In the summer, the people of Numenor gathered in Armenelos in the street below the Kings House.

Tar-Ciryatan stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as his father had done before him. It was a clear day for Erulaitale.

Atanamir stood next to his father. He had Ancalimon with him. Ancalimon held the hand of his little sister Anaire.

Ciryatan stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter of Numenor.

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" He shouted.

"I present to you, your King!"

Atanamir stepped forward and took the scepter.

"He is Tar-Atanamir"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Atanamir started walking down the stairs; Ciryatan, Ancalimon and Anaire followed him.

At the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the royal family met them. It had been a long time ago since the family were that large. No one noticed that only Murazor was not present.

At the top of Meneltarma, Atanamir passed out bread and fruit as it was custom.

Like his father before him, he spoke about a glorious future for Numenor and its obligation to shape Middle Earth.

However, his speech changed.

"It has been told that on a clear day you would be able to see the tower of Avallone, but I have never seen it;" he looked around; "have any of you?"

However, no one among the more than thousand people stepped forward.

"Perhaps it is not there!" The new King stated; "Perhaps the blessed people has left us to our own fate!"

Atanamir was carried away by his own speech.

"-So they will not have to share their own fate with us! The blessed people do not die, not even those who led the rebellion against the western lords. Whereas we must leave this world including everything, we have created."

He voice became calmer; "We have sailed the most dangerous seas. Why should we not sail to Aman, if it was just for one day?"

All people were surprised by the words of the new King, but many of them felt his words spoke for them too. For a few, however the words were like poison, challenging those who had given Numenor to the Edain.

He ended by stating; "there is no wrong in searching for what other have. For myself I wish the lifespan of my predecessors, up to the forefathers of Elros Tar Minyatur."

One of the eagles circling the summit screamed. It flew downwards and just over the head of the King and his family.

Ancalimon little sister screamed and started to cry. Her brother comforted her and held her close. He whispered into her ear; "Do not be afraid of their scream. They belong to the sky not the earth where we live."

The eagle flew westward towards Andustar and out over the sea.

Murazor walked into the Kings Courtyard, while the new King and his family was at the summit. He walked to Nimloth, which was flowering. He took a branch and held it. It was bendable but strong. He would not be able to break it of the tree. He then took the dagger, he received from Sauron; it cut through the branch with ease.

Murazor looked at the branch he had cut of the tree; it was around a yard long, with a few smaller branches sticking out. There were lots of leaves and three flowers. As he stood there the leaves started to fell and the flowers turned yellow and then dark. Within a minute, the branch looked like it had been cut of years ago. Murazor looked at his dagger with both admiration and fear. He knew he had a terrible weapon.

Then he looked up and saw the eagle leave Numenor.

The eagle flew a long time over the sea and finally reached the top of Taniquetil. It landed on the arm of Manwe.

Manwe said; "The Numenoreans has forgotten their history! Now they want to create their own order. If they do, they will lose what once was given to them. If fear they have failed."

Varda; "No husband, there is still hope. They are not all like this, and they rest needs to be warned!"

At Eruhantale, neither the King nor Atanamir or his brother wanted to walk to the summit of Meneltarma. Instead, they asked the youngest sister to conduct the ceremony. She did that, but she hardly spoke at the summit, only looking at the sky.

As she walked down, she noticed Murazor walking a hundred feet in front of her. She caught up with him.

"Greetings princess;" Murazor said.

"I welcome you back in Armenelos, brother", she said.

"How do you think the service went?" she then asked him.

"You were great my lady;" Murazor said.

"Did you notice that only one eagle circled the summit?" she said; "I find it sad if the proudest among animals to fly will leave our island."

Murazor said; "The proudest maybe, but hardly the strongest."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Murazor answered with a smile, "not all that flies under the sky is from the west."

She did not understand his answer, only that he was referring to Middle Earth.

Shortly after the royal family gathered in the Kings House.

Atanamirs youngest sister was sad; she said; "It is with deep sorrow I will have to inform you all, that only a single eagle circled the Pillars of Heaven at Eruhantale."

Ancalimons little sister Anaire said; "It is a bad omen. It did not like your speech, father."

Atanamir answered with a smile; "Then it is free to leave!"

Most of the family laughed, even Atanamirs youngest sister. However, Anaire still was not happy; she walked to the only member of the family that seemed to share her fear, her grandfather, Ciryatan.


	7. Chapter 7

2035

The guards at Oromet were the first to notice.

They usually spend the entire day relaxing or maybe catching birds with nets or finding berries, so their meals would be enhanced. Since the death of Tar-Minastir, the tower was hardly ever visited by his son Ciryatan. It was only the local who brought food to the guards, who would come on a regular basis.

There were at the most three guards, sometime only one. They were unarmed as it was custom in Numenor.

The western sea seemed empty, a few fisher boats would sail here, but less at this time during the starting winter, and none of the great ships from Romenna would ever come here.

"Ships!" one of the guards shouted and pointed to the sea.*

It took only a short while then the other guard confirmed; "three white ships sailing fast against the wind."

The two guards forgot their assignment and gathered their belongings and travelled to Eldalonde.- and they were right; it was in fact the blessed people from Valinor that had returned after so many years.

The blessed people landed at Eldalonde and wasted no time; the ones embarking started to walk towards Armenelos.

Several Numenoreans rode ahead. The first to reach Armenelos left the horses below the King House and ran up the stair. They entered the courtyard and shouted for the King.

Ciryatan was sitting beside Nimloth. He asked what the commotion was about.

"The blessed people has returned!" One of the men said. Ciryatan stood up immediately.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" said one of the men. They have embarked in Eldalonde and are walking towards Armenelos.

The rest of the royal family came into the courtyard; they were all exited about the news. The last to come to the courtyard was the King.

"Could you all be quiet!" He commanded; apparently less excited.

When the King was sure that he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"Remember you are all Numenoreans! Be proud and stand tall;" he said.

Atanamir looked around; he noticed his father, who seemed to be very nervous.

Atanamir walked to him and said; "You of all should not be nervous. After all, you have met the Eldar in Lindon. You know who they are."

Ciryatan said; "The elves from the west are without names for us, so I do not know who they are except that they are elves. However, this is not my concern son. I speculate in why they are here."

Atanamir said; "Well we will find out soon."

The elves from Tol Eressea arrived Armenelos. There were twenty of them. The inhabitants threw flowers at their feet as they walked through the city.

The King and his family received the elves at the top of the stairs.

The King welcomed the travelers as they walked up the stairs.

In the courtyard one of the Eldar spoke.

"We have come to remind you that the ban of the Valar is still valid. It cannot be changed. It will not change your fate, should you attempt to sail to Aman. Because it is not Manwe or Varda who have created this, it is only the one that created Arda that can change this."

The many people in the courtyard listen to the words, but did not speak. Finally the King said; "But does my forefather Earendil not live there? –or maybe he is not in the land of Aman?"

The elf from Tol Eressea spoke again. He voice was now less soft; "you already know his destiny is different from yours and that he belongs to the firstborn, who does not die. However, he is bound to Aman and cannot return to the mortal lands. However, Elros and his children count among mortal men, and bound to whatever fate Iluvatar intended. It seems like you now want the best of both fates. To have the immortal life of the Eldar, yet to live in the mortal world, where everything eventually dies. This cannot be done. It is also beyond the powers of the Valar to take away the gift of Iluvatar from you."

"You say, The Eldar are unpunished, and even those who rebelled do not die. Yet that is to them neither reward nor punishment, but the fulfilment of their being. They cannot escape, and are bound to this world, never to leave it so long as it lasts, for its life is theirs. And you say, that you are punished for the rebellion of Men. in which you had small part, and so it is that you die. But it was mintended as a punishment. Thus you escape, and leave the world, and are not bound to it, in hope or in weariness. Which of us therefore should envy the others?""

Again the courtyard was silence for a while.

One of the Numenoreans finally said; "Why should we not envy the Valar, or even the least of the Deathless? For of us is required a blind trust, and a hope without assurance, knowing not what lies before us in a little while. And yet we also love the Earth and would not lose it."

Atanamir looked back; it was the words of Murazor.

The Elf became angry; "The intension of Iluvatar concerning you is not known to the Valar. However we know this: your home is not here, neither in Aman nor anywhere within the Circles of the World. And the Doom of Men, that they should depart, was at first a gift of Iluvatar. It became a grief to them only because the humans came under the shadow of Morgoth, it seemed to them that they were surrounded by darkness, of which they were afraid; and some grew wilful and proud and would not yield, until life was reft from them."

"We do not clearly understand this; but if that grief has returned to trouble you we fear that the Shadow arises once more and grows in your hearts. Therefore, though you are the Numenoreans, who escaped from the Shadow and fought valiantly against it, we say to you: Beware! The will of Eru may not be questioned; and the Valar ask you not to withhold the trust they have in you, The love of Arda was set in your hearts by Iluvatar, and he would not do that without a purpose."

The elves returned immediately to Eldalonde. They said not more, gave no advices and offered no help for the Numenoreans.

Atanamir gathered his family in the Kings Room.

The children of Ciryatan eagerly discussed the words of the elves.

Ancalimon said; "The elves of Tol Eressea seems to know the mind of Iluvatar. However, this must be through the Valar. I wonder if the words could be mingled with words from their own mind."

Anaire the youngest child of Atanamir said; "Do not say that brother, the Eldar do not lie."

Tar-Atanamir said; "Nor do they know the entire truth!"

The family started a heated discussion. Ciryatan walked to the open vault and looked down at Nimloth. It had lost all its flowers now.

"I wonder what is ahead for Numenor;" he said with a low voice, that no one heard.

The family continued the discussion until Anaire suddenly screamed, and then everybody was silence. She ran to Ciryatan who had fallen where he stood. She took his hand and cried. The rest of the family came.

Ciryatan died while Anaire held his hand. His family stood around him and they all started to cry.

No one notice Murazor standing in the doorway leading to the room. He showed no reaction, but slowly turned around and left the Kings House.


	8. Chapter 8

2036

Ciryatan was buried in Noirinan as the new year started. It was cold day even for Numenor

Murazor was standing alone away from his family, but then the Kings youngest sister came to him, and ask him to join them.

Atanamir said to him; "I wish you would come back to Armenelos and stay with us."

However Murazor said; "No! I have found my own way forward. –and I will have to go alone."

Atanamir said; "I hope I will see you again!"

Murazor smiled; "You will know about me before you depart!"

Atanamir found Murazors remark cryptically, but did not ask further. They bid each other goodbye and the family left for Armenelos expecting Murazor to again travel around Numenor.

Murazor travelled directly to the tower Oromet, where he once was denied access.

When he arrived, he saw that there was only one guard there. He recognized the man as he approached him.

Murazor said; "I know you. You followed me on my quest in Middle Earth with four companions."

The guard said; "That is correct, sire. I remember you well."

Murazor said to him; "I almost did not recognize you. You have grown old."

The guard said, "yes! I was rewarded this easy task as a thanks for my many years of services!"

"What can I do for you;" he then said.

"Let me enter the Tower;" Murazor said.

"Oh no, Sire! I cannot do that;" the guard said; "Only the King and his son are allowed here."

Murazor leaned forward and whispered into his ear; "I am a son of the King"

The guard started to laugh; ironically he said; "That explain why you keep such a young appearance. Surely you are in the line of Elros."

He continue to laugh, while Murazor did not, but slowly he understood that Murazor was not joking.

He looked at Murazor with surprise, and said; "Now I understand why the King want to protect you!"

Murazor nodded.

The guard pulled himself together, and said; "I am sorry, I was not more precise, but only the King and his Heir may enter."

Murazor smiled. He was still very close to the guard. Unnoticed by him, he pulled his dagger. Then he stabbed the guard in his side. The guard collapsed and fell to the ground. He tried to get up again, but sat against the tower and died shortly after.

Murazor kneeled and looked him into his eyes; "Where are you now? Have you left the Circles of the World? However, the guard did not answer.

Murazor found his keys and entered the Tower. He walked to the top.

The room had only one window facing west. There were a table in front of the window. On the table, there was a little shrine. Murazor opened it. It contained nine rings. He took them and left the Tower.

The King was informed about the first murder in Numenor. He hurried to Oromet with his brother and found the shrine missing.

"Who knew about this?" His brother asked.

Atanamir answered; "Murazor could have heard me when I spoke to my father about the rings, but I cannot believe it is him, who is behind this hideous crime"

His brother said; "Never forget he was born in Middle Earth!"

The King ordered a search for Murazor in Numenor. He also ordered all ships leaving Numenor searched for him.

However months passed and Murazor was not to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

2037

A messenger came running into the Throne Room.

"There are news from Middle Earth. A captain of one of our ships that just have arrived in Romenna states he has news on Murazor. He is on his way here;" the messenger said.

The King gathered his family in the Throne Room.

His brother said; "How can there be news about Murazor from Middle Earth. We know he has not left Numenor on a ship?"

However, no one could answer. They had to await the captain's arrival.

The captain came and walked to the throne and bowed for the King.

"I hear you bring news on the Numenorean Murazor?" The King asked.

"Yes!" said the captain; "We were returning home, when we saw a small fisher boat on the sea. He was onboard as the only person. We though his boat had been caught by winds and had drifted away from Numenor. He seemed to have been a sea for several weeks. Thus, we took him onboard. However to our surprise, he ordered us to return and sail back towards Middle Earth."

"How far were you from Numenor?" the King asked.

The captain answered; "Only about three days. We could see the Pillars of Heaven clearly."

The King was very surprised; "You were only a few days from home and you allowed person lost at sea to command you to return?" He shouted.

The Captain remained calm; "We had to;" he said.

The King said; "Why did you have obey this single Numenorean?"

The Captain answered; "He carried the letter of command from Tar-Ciryatan."

"My father is dead!" The King shouted.

The captain was still calm; "We did not know that before arriving back in Middle Earth. The news reached Middle Earth only after we had left."

He looked at his King; "I am truly sorry for the loss of you father."

Minastir ignored him; "Where did you land in Middle Earth."

The Captain said; "He ordered us to set him shore north of the mouth of Harnen. After that, we sailed to the harbour there to have news supplies. It was there we heard about the death of our King."

The king brother asked; "Did he give information to where he was heading?"

"No!" said the captain; "but he went north towards the mouth of the great river."

The King left his throne, walked to the vaults and looked at Meneltarma.

"I want him caught!" he stated; "He used weapons in Numenor; he stole the King relict. He is an enemy of all Numenoreans! –and any Middle Earth man that assist him will become the enemy of Numenor too."

"Send this message to all people of Middle Earth. That if they find Murazor and bring him to a Numenorean port they will be rewarded by the King of Numenor."

"I want him found!" The King stated.

Murazor had travelled north for months since he was set ashore. He was afraid and hit whenever he saw humans. He finally came to the mountains where he had been in his youth. It had become autumn and there were snow on the mountaintops. He finally found the pass he had climbed.

He looked at the pass. It now seemed impossible to climb. Murazor was exhausted, had no food and he could not make fire. He sat down overwhelmed by the task in front of him.

He took the shine and held it.

After a while, he opened it. He looked at the Rings. They seemed to be far more costly and appealing than he remembered them from Numenor.

He put one of the ring on his finger.

The entire world around him seemed to change. He saw further and heard more and suddenly the pass seemed easier to climb. He started immediately.

His weariness was over and he could continue during the night. He did not freeze and he was able to see the easiest path forward.

He made it to the top. He looked into the land Gil-Galad had baptized Mordor.

"Welcome!" Sauron said.

Murazor turned around and recognized Sauron. For him Sauron looked like a mighty elven King. Murazor fell to his knees.

Sauron stretched his arms forward towards Murazor. He quickly handed the shine over.

"I see you disobeyed my order and used one of the Ring before coming here;" Sauron said.

Murazor was about to explain, but Sauron continued; "it matters not, keep it. You have deserved it! Now you will live on, but you will be under my command, but everyone else will be under yours."

Murazor followed Sauron to the dark tower. There he saw hundreds of man orcs bow for him, and he understood that Sauron had kept his promised to him.

Sauron said; "this is only the beginning; soon all humans will bow in your presence. Your life is now bound to the ring you hold. As long as this exist you cannot die, and the Ring cannot be destroyed by usual fire. You will cease to grow older or weaker and the knowledge and experience you obtain you will never forget."

When the next spring came, the first Numenorean ships returned to Romenna.

"We cannot find him;" all the captains said. Some added that even though the Middle Earth men gladly participated, they too had no success.

"We will never stop looking!" the king repeatedly stated.

However, Murazor was in the Dark Tower learning the black language and other way of the orcs.

One day Sauron came to him.

"You have spent enough time here in the tower;" he said; "it is time for us to go on our first quest together."

"Where shall we go?" Murazor asked.

"We will find the other eight humans to carry the other rings"; Sauron replied.


End file.
